As fiber cables continue their growth into premise and the distribution portions of the communication system, a need for smaller cables and higher fiber density grows.
However, smaller cables tend to have a smaller allowable margin of length change compared to larger cables. Smaller cables also have a corresponding smaller amount of space for containing the fiber. This smaller space causes buckling of the fiber if the cable shrinks to a length shorter than the fibers, then the fibers will tend to buckle under compressive load. The buckling induces a great number of small perturbations and bending of the fiber which causes additional and undesired optical signal attenuation.
Another need in the industry is cable which has good flame resistance, crush resistance, and physical performance. It is difficult to obtain all those properties in one cable design. The material selection, specific proportions of component dimensions, and process control are all key elements to obtain a cable meeting the overall requirements.
There is also the need for cables with low smoke and zero halogen (LSZH) properties. This characteristic places additional constraints on the design parameters, since the selection of materials is more limited.